Human After All
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: ZainPhil. Ha, I bet that got your attention! Friendship piece. Set after Zain's last episode. Phil goes to visit Zain in his holding cell. Please review! x


Human After All

Summary: ZainPhil. Ha, I bet that got your attention! Friendship piece. Set after the end of Zain's last episode. Phil goes to visit Zain in his holding cell. Inspired my anonymous reviewer Mel who reviewed Dirty Little Secret and wanted me to write something ZP!  
I'm not too sure about the ending but please review and let me know what you think!  
Vikki xxx.

* * *

Jack Meadows exited the interview room where he had just finished interrogating Zain Nadir. Normally catching a suspect and getting them to confess made the DCI feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but not this time. Finding one of your own men guilty was never easy and especially not this time. It was so unexpected and he hadn't wanted to believe that Zain was guilty. It seemed to out of character for him but there was nothing Jack could do about that.

As he stepped out into the corridor he came face to face with Phil Hunter. It was hard for him, finding out that his friend had betrayed him and the whole force. Phil had faith in Zain though, he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't do something like this without a very good reason. At least he thought he did. DCI Meadows headed back up to his office in CID but Phil waited and watched as two uniformed officers lead Zain down the corridor to the holding cells. Phil couldn't help but feel sympathy towards his friend as he was taken away. It didn't seem right but it was only fair that Zain was punished for his crime.

When he was out of sight, Phil turned and made his way back to CID. He felt empty and although he should be pleased with the successes of the day he just couldn't shake the feelings of guilt he was experiencing. It had been his idea to convince Zain to take his relationship with Kristen to the next level and sleep with her. Phil had never thought it would backfire this way, he could never have forseen that Zain would fall in love with Kristen Shaw. Back up in CID some of the DCs were taking down the pictures and wiping the white board clean of the information. It was one of the biggest drugs busts in Sun Hill's history and many of the detectives were planning on going down to the Canley Arms to celebrate. Phil had never felt less like celebrating.

"'Night Phil." The DCI said, walking passed him on his way out of the building. Now the case was over at least they would be able to get a good nights sleep. Phil doubted whether Zain would though.

"'Night guv." He replied, taking a seat at his desk and staring as the screensaver told him that the Metropolitan Police would fight crime in the area. Phil sighed, he should go home but his flat would be empty and cold. There had been no one in his life since Sam but it was times like this he wished he had someone to go home to. Things could be worse however, he could be Zain whom the relief of Sun Hill seemed to hate even more than Kristen Shaw at the moment. Phil couldn't condone what Zain had done but he couldn't hate him either. Finally he pushed his chair out from behind his desk and left the now darkened CID office.

* * *

Dale Smith was the custody sergeant that night and was as bemused as Phil about how Zain had become so involved in Kristen Shaw's drug scam. Smithy unlocked the door to Zain's holding cell and let Phil in. Zain looked up as Phil entered the small cell, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked about as bad as Phil felt.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, Phil stood in the doorway and looked at him.

"So am I." Phil replied, Zain met his eye, confusion etched into his face.

"It was me who screwed this whole thing up, I was in too deep...way over my head Phil."

Phil nodded. "I know. I should have seen that, I could have helped you."

Zain laughed humourlessly. "Please don't blame yourself, I knew what I was getting into."

Phil remained serious. "Zain, it was me who told you to sleep with Kristen. I can't help thinking that it was what set this whole thing up."

Zain shook his head. "Even if you hadn't suggested it, it probably would have happened anyway. But I don't love her Phil, I know I said I did but not really. Not as much as I love my family and..." He paused. "And Jess."

"I know." Phil said, taking three tentative steps forward until he was firmly inside the cell. He took a seat next to Zain on the hard, uncomfortable bench. "You have to tell your brief about what happened to your sister, it'll go in your favour Zain."

He shook his head. "I deserve to go down for what I did. I can't get her face out of my head." He put his head in his hands.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Honey. Honey Harman. She tried to persuade Kristen and I to stop and give ourselves in. I wish I'd listened to her then, maybe she'd still be alive."

"Zain, Kristen still would've killed her and most likely you too. There was nothing more that you could do." Phil put his hand on Zain's arm in a friendly gesture.

"Thank you Phil, you've been a good friend to me, I don't deserve you."

Phil smiled and was about to speak when Smithy appeared in the doorway to the cell, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, but MIT want to interview you now Zain."

Zain nodded slowly and Phil stood up to leave. "Good luck, Zain."

"Thanks..." Zain replied as Phil disappeared out of the cell. "...mate."


End file.
